


Too... To Yourself

by MaddieFurtado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Watson & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock has feelings, Short One Shot, sherlock is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2018 © Maddie FurtadoPeople at Bart's are starting to feel very uncomfortable about the fact that um, well, didn’t Sherlock used to talk to Molly when they worked together in the lab? And didn’t they actually used to work together and not just be in the same room kind of ignoring each other? Did something happen to break their friendship? People were actually starting to root for them! It turns out Sherlock’s simple answer to those questions reveal something no one has noticed about Sherlock and his favourite  pathologist.Sherlolly. One-shot. Johnlock Brotp. Secret Relationship.





	Too... To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Back at it again with the fanfiction. I wanted to write this little one-shot first, before I continued on "Brainy Is The New Sexy." Thank you for all your patience. It really means a lot.
> 
> I got this prompt off of Tumblr from: vermofftiss. Go check out her Tumblr! It's awesome!

 

_"Please tell me you know."_

_"Know what?"_

_"About what's going on with Molly and you-know-who..."_

_"Voldemort?"_

_"Funny, Greg."_

 

* * *

_"He's just been... distant. I don't know, Mary."_

_"Distant how?"_

_"Usually when we go in the lab, he's barking orders at her - fetch me this, run this sample, yadda yadda."_

_"And he's not now?"_

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

 

"Morning, Molly."

"Morning, John."

Sherlock and John have an interesting case today. A murder case that involves different types of bodily fluids that need testing. After checking out the body of the victim and attaining some evidence, it was off to Bart's they went. While walking to the morgue, John couldn't help over hear some of the nurses's conversations. 

_"Honestly, I hope nothing has happened between them."_

_"Well, something definitely has, they're just not the same!"_

_"I know! And I was actually starting to root for them, too."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

Sherlock walked through the morgue, pushing the doors with a loud bang, with John following suit. After saying good morning to Molly, John noticed that Sherlock was silent as ever. 

"What can I help you with?" Molly asked sweetly, putting her file folders away on the side of her work station.

John looked over to Sherlock, seeing him pulling out his phone and typing away.

"Well, _we_ were wondering if you can run some tests on these samples we collected." John asked, pulling the evidence out of his pocket and handing it over to her.

"Yeah, sure! It'll take a few minutes. Why don't you guys go grab something from the canteen."

Before John could say anything, Sherlock walked out of the morgue, without a single word. Molly smiled at John and left to go run the tests, leaving John standing alone in the morgue, dumbfounded.  

* * *

 

"It's about time, Lestrade. The results have been done for about 20 minutes." Sherlock complained. 

"Yeah, sorry. I got held up at work. So, what did they say?" 

Instead of answering, Sherlock pulled out his phone again and started typing away. John scowled.

"Here, I'll explain it, Greg!" 

Molly pulled Greg aside, talking about the results. 

"Would it kill you to say anything?"

"What do you mean? I just said something." Sherlock said with narrowed eyes. 

"No, to Molly. You're being weird." John said, crossing his arms.

"Weird how?"

"Like silent. Too quiet. D-did something happen?" John asked, facing Sherlock.

Sherlock finally pocketed his phone, and sighed deeply. 

"I'm just going to go to the canteen. I'll be right back!" Molly said, grabbing her purse off the chair next to her.

Before John could get another word in, Sherlock spoke up to Greg.

"Lestrade, I'm going to need at least 24 hours to get a good look at the evidence. Think you and your team can manage till then?" He stated, placing his coat on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, just text me." Greg said, picking up the files of tests, while pulling out his phone.

"Hold on, one, bloody minute!" John exclaimed. 

Sherlock and Greg both looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Spill it! Now! What is up with you?" John asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I really don't know what you're on about." Sherlock said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Every time we come in here, you ignore Molly. You say nothing! When we work in here with her, you say nothing! You work side by side and not a single word! Before, you guys acted like I wasn't even around when you worked together! So, what has happened?" John explained, with slight irritation. 

"Yeah Sherlock, I've noticed this too. What gives? You guys not friends anymore?" Greg asked, pocketing his phone.

"Everyone at this bloody hospital has noticed!" John exclaimed. 

"What? No, they haven't." Sherlock mumbled.

"Yes, they have. I heard the nurses talking about it on the way here." John said, matter-of-factly. 

Sherlock sighed, while placing a slide down on the table in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong. Molly and I are friends... well, were more than that actually." Sherlock laughed, spinning to face John. 

"What? I'm not following..." John replied. 

“Well, she has to listen to me talk when she gets home, I thought she would want some time to herself while at work.”

Greg laughed.

John's mouth went agape. 

"Why, is that not good?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it lol. New chapter for "Brainy Is The New Sexy"coming soon! :)


End file.
